


Blue winter rose

by xxitisbluexx



Series: The Pack Survives [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 17:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12281199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxitisbluexx/pseuds/xxitisbluexx
Summary: [El color azul de la rosa, tan cercano a su rostro, hacía resaltar sus ojos grises. La rosa azul invernal era una flor muy rara y valiosa, tan característica de Invernalia, y en las manos de Arya no hacía más que coronarla como quien era: la verdadera hija del Norte.]





	Blue winter rose

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: ¡Estoy de regreso!
> 
> Bueno, hay un par de cosas para decir.
> 
> Este capítulo no lo tenía planeado. De hecho, estaba trabajando en uno muy diferente (que aún estoy escribiendo) y esta idea me golpeó de la nada y bueno... no pude contenerme.
> 
> Me inspiré en una publicación hermosa que les dejó por aquí:
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BXgMVdcFGnD/
> 
> www. instagram . com / p / BXgMVdcFGnD/ (lo pongo entre espacios por si no me lo permiten)
> 
> Y lo escribí mientras escuchaba "Way Down We Go" de Kaleo. Les recomiendo que también la escuchen mientras leen, si gustan.

Jon visitaba las criptas regularmente. Cuando no era más que un bastardo, y la guerra no existía, Lord Eddard visitaba las criptas diariamente, y había veces en que lo invitaba a unirse a él. Le contaba las valerosas historias de cada uno de los miembros de la Casa Stark, y le hablaba de cómo las largas espadas de hierro puestas sobre cada una de las efigies de los Señores de Invernalia, mantenía sus espíritus vengativos dentro de las criptas. Poco antes de su décimo primer día del nombre, Lady Catelyn descubrió lo que hacía su marido, y no dudó en arremeter contra él por eso.

_"—Las criptas son para los Stark —le había dicho—. Tú eres un bastardo, un Snow, y tú sola presencia en ese lugar sagrado es una ofensa para los muertos."_

Lord Eddard jamás supo de esa conversación, porque seguía invitándolo a unirse a su lado, y luego de que Jon lo rechazó por quinta vez, el hombre dejó de insistir.  
  
Volvió a visitar las criptas luego de la Batalla de los Bastardos, tras haber asesinado a Ramsay Bolton, pero no lo hizo para presentar sus respetos a los muertos. Las puertas de las criptas eran de madera de arciano, y estaban custodiadas por dos estatuas de lobos, en ambos costados. Jon no tardó en notar que los Bolton habían decapitado a las esculturas, y entró a las criptas temiendo que pudieran haber profanado las sepulturas también. Pero no lo hicieron, y cada una de las efigies seguían intactas.

«Han respetado a los muertos —había pensado—. Tal vez Lord Bolton temía que los fantasmas de Invernalia lo persigan luego de haber traicionado al Norte.»

Años antes de que se descubriese su traición a la Casa Stark y fuese ejecutado por eso, Lord Baelish había hecho los arreglos para traer los huesos de Lord Eddard Stark hacia Invernalia –donde pertenecían– y Jon se ocupaba de que siempre haya una vela encendida sobre su efigie.  
  
Tiempo después, cuando descubrió que la sangre de dragón corría por sus venas, Jon se refugió en las criptas una vez más, mirando la escultura de su madre, Lyanna Stark, y pidió perdón por haberla matado para venir al mundo. Gritó a Lord Eddard por habérselo ocultado, y luego lloró al entender que solo lo hizo para protegerlo.

«Robert mató a todos los Targaryen que tuvo a su alcance —en ese momento, se formó un agujero en su corazón, lleno de rencor y odio para el que alguna vez fue el amigo del que creía "su padre"—. Yo era un bebé, llevaba días de nacido, y si él hubiese sabido que era hijo de Rhaegar, me habría atravesado con la espada también.»

Pero esa mañana, cuando bajó por las escaleras de espiral, y caminó por los pasillos, se sorprendió al encontrar allí a su hermana. Jon siempre supo que ella visitaba las criptas, especialmente cuando encontraba velas que él no había encendido, pero Arya siempre procuró hacerlo en total soledad, y él respetó aquello. Incluso pensó en retirarse del lugar en silencio, de no ser por que Arya se percató de su presencia aún entre la oscuridad de los túneles, y volteó a verlo. A pesar de las sombras que los rodeaban, Jon supo que era la efigie de Eddard Stark la que estaba frente a ella, y decidió acercarse unos pasos más. Arya no pareció incomodarse con su presencia; ella simplemente encendió un par de velas, y las colocó a sus pies. Entonces, se detuvo a observar la estatua de su padre, y el corazón de Jon sintió una puntada, mientras no deseaba nada más que tomarla entre sus brazos y abrazarla.  
—No se parece a él —Arya habló, luego de unos minutos de silencio, sin despegar su mirada de la efigie—. El cantero no lo conocía… aunque supongo que todas las personas que conocían su rostro están muertas.  
—Ninguno de nosotros lo está —él respondió, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta.

Jon alzó su mano para tomar la de Arya, pero la alejó cuando no fue su piel lo que tocó sino algo más áspero.  
— ¿Qué tienes ahí? —preguntó.  
Su respiración se detuvo por un segundo cuando su hermana levantó la mano, y la llama de las velas iluminaron la flor que sostenía. Una rosa azul invernal.  
—Apenas han florecido en los jardines de cristal —ella susurró—. Quiero dejarla en la efigie de Lyanna… padre decía que eran sus favoritas.  
—Sí, lo eran.  
—Puedo entender por qué —su hermana continuó, llevando la rosa a su nariz y sonriendo—. Son hermosas.  
Jon no pudo evitar alzar la ceja ante esa visión tan delicada de Arya. Si alguien del sur la veía de esa forma, seguramente pensaría que también entonaba canciones de amor, suspiraba al leer poesía y soñaba con un caballero con el que casarse.  
— ¿Qué? —ella pareció leer sus pensamientos, porque dejó salir una leve risa—. Me gusta blandir una espada, y las rosas invernales… ¿Es eso un pecado?  
—No, no lo es —Jon le sonrió.  
El color azul de la rosa, tan cercano a su rostro, hacía resaltar sus ojos grises. La rosa azul invernal era una flor muy rara y valiosa, tan característica de Invernalia, y en las manos de Arya no hacía más que coronarla como quien era: la verdadera hija del Norte.

Caminaron juntos hacia el final del pasillo, y mientras respiraban el aire frío del ambiente, el recuerdo de la primera vez que ella bajó a las criptas llegó a su mente. Robb había convencido a sus hermanas para hacerlo, y todos caminaron por los túneles. Bran no era más que un bebé, y se aferraba con fuerzas al vestido de Sansa, quien no dejaba de temer porque la Vieja Tata le había dicho que allí habitaban enormes arañas y ratas. Cuando él salió de una de las tumbas abiertas, cubierto de harina, pidiendo sangre a gritos, Sansa lanzó un chillido y se echó a correr, y Bran se abrazó a la pierna de Robb entre sollozos, pero Arya no se asustó.

_"—Idiota —ella le había asestado un buen puñetazo—. Has asustado al pequeño."_

Él y Robb no hacían más que reír a carcajadas y, al final, Arya y Bran rieron también. Ahora, ese recuerdo no hacía más que ahondar el hueco de su corazón.

Se detuvieron frente a la efigie de Lyanna Stark; Arya encendió un par de velas, y depositó la rosa invernal en las manos de piedra. Quedaron en total silencio, con el sonido de sus respiraciones, y la brisa blanca que expulsaban sus bocas al exhalar el aire.  
—Los norteños dicen que me parezco a ella —Arya susurró, rompiendo el silencio—, pero yo no me siento identificada con su rostro.  
El corazón de Jon se hundió con esas palabras. Todos los ancianos de Invernalia, aquellos que vivieron lo suficiente, decían que el fantasma de su madre vivía en Arya, y su respiración se detenía de tan sólo oírlo.

«Lyanna era hermosa, salvaje… y muerta antes de tiempo»

El pensamiento lo hirió como una espada recién forjada. No, Arya no iba a tener el mismo destino que Lyanna, él mismo se encargaría de aquello y daría su vida de ser necesario para que eso no suceda.  
—No eres cómo Lyanna —su voz salió ronca, como si fuese una advertencia para los Dioses.  
No fue hasta que Arya agachó su mirada, que entendió la interpretación que ella le dio a sus palabras, y se maldijo internamente.  
—No eres como Lyanna —susurró, tomando la barbilla de su hermana para hacer que suba su vista—. Eres hermosa y salvaje, Arya… pero no vas a sufrir el mismo destino que mi madre… no vas a morir.  
Las llamas de las velas eran débiles, pero alcanzaron para revelar el leve rubor en las mejillas de su hermana. Él le acarició el rostro con su dedo pulgar, mientras se perdía en la profundidad de sus ojos color acero. Arya entreabrió los labios, dejando salir un suspiro, y Jon acercó su rostro un par de centímetros, antes de percatarse de la intención que escondía su corazón y detenerse. Posó un casto beso sobre su frente, y sostuvo a Arya entre sus brazos como si alguien fuese a robarla de su lado. La calidez de su abrazo fue suficiente para hacerlo olvidar del frío a su alrededor, y cuando rompieron el contacto, un minuto después, no pudo evitar sentir un vacío en él.  
—Es tiempo de romper nuestro ayuno —ella anunció, tomando su mano y tirando de esta suavemente para que se una a su lado.  
Le costó, fue en contra de cada onza de su cuerpo, pero se separó de ella, rompiendo la unión de sus manos.  
—Me uniré a ti más tarde —susurró—. Necesito unos momentos a solas.  
Arya le dio una leve sonrisa de costado, antes de asentir y retirarse de allí.

Cuando estuvo solo, Jon caminó hasta la efigie de Lord Eddard Stark, y dejó escapar un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.  
La sensación de la piel de Arya bajo su toque aún seguía grabada en su mente, y Jon dejó salir un leve sollozo, mientras caía de rodillas al suelo.  
—Oh,  _padre_ , dime —rogó, mirando el rostro del hombre que lo crio como un hijo propio— ¿Tenemos lo que merecemos?

Jon sentía que se hundía.  _Se estaba hundiendo en Arya_ , la suavidad del toque de su piel bajo su mano, la calidez de su risa que le encendía el corazón, el color de ojos y cabello que ambos compartían, la forma en que ella cabalgaba y la sangre de lobo que corría por sus venas, haciéndole sentir que estaba en el Norte incluso si ambos estuviesen en Dorne, porque ella era su hogar. Arya está grabada a fuego en su corazón, en forma tan profunda que le duele.  
— ¿Acaso es un pecado esto que siento? —preguntó a su padre, y a los Dioses, sintiendo las lágrimas amenazando con salir.  
Amaba a Arya con todo lo que era. La amaba como su hermanita, aquella a la que le revolvía el cabello, cuya risa le dio calidez para hacer su camino hacia el Muro; la amaba como la mujer de diez y siete que era ahora, aquella que había endurecido su mirada, y por alguna razón temía contarle su pasado, aquel lobo solitario que sobrevivió, y regresó a la manada; la amaba como un hombre ama a una mujer, y eso lo estaba matando. Quería que vuelva a ser aquella niña inocente que poco sabía de las guerras y del dolor, aquella niña que corría a su lado cuando tenía una pesadilla; quería que se quede a su lado por siempre, que siga con esa idea del rechazo al matrimonio que tenía cuando era niña.

Él era el Guardián del Norte, los norteños lo eligieron por su valentía y su humildad, pero por primera vez quiso arrojar sus títulos y esas cualidades a los siete infiernos. Quería ser egoísta, y abrirle su corazón a Arya; quería poder amarla sin restricciones, pero una voz en su mente le decía que aquello estaba prohibido.  
—Amo a Arya, por ella di mi vida, y la daría una y mil veces. Por ella soy capaz de renunciar a mi reino, y a mi apellido… tal vez todo sería más fácil si volviese a ser un  _Snow_  —Jon alzó la voz, para que todos los fantasmas lo escuchen—. Pero la sangre de dragón corre por mis venas, y la sangre de lobo corre por las de Arya. Los lobos y dragones no pueden unirse, los Dioses se han encargado de castigar a aquellos que se han osado a hacerlo.  
Apenas terminó la frase, sintió que se sacó un peso de encima, pero el vacío en su corazón seguía presente. Jon dejó salir un suspiro, dio una mirada más a la escultura de Lord Eddard, y mientras se retiró de las criptas, el frío lo acompañó.

* * *

La habitación olía a los vientos frío del Norte, a la nieve cayendo por la ventana, al fuego abrasando la madera en la chimenea. Y ahora también olía a las rosas de invierno.  
  
Acomodó sobre una pequeña mesa, el jarrón lleno de las flores azules, las cuales había mandado a cortar para Arya. Ghost lo había seguido mientras se escabullía a la habitación de su hermana para dejar el regalo, y ahora yacía acostado sobre la alfombra del suelo, casi a punto de dormir; así que cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, supo que su hermana era quien estaba tras él.  
— ¿Qué es eso? —ella preguntó, con un poco de diversión en su voz.  
Jon volteó para mirarla, y se hizo a un lado para que pueda ver mejor las flores.  
— ¿Qué parece que es, _hermanita_? —le sonrió, acercándose a ella—. Dijiste que eran hermosas, así que pensé que podrías disfrutar de verlas cada mañana al despertar.  
Arya se acercó a las rosas de invierno, y posó su mano sobre el pétalo color azul, antes de bajar a olerlas.  
—Me encanta —susurró, volteando a verlo—. Gracias, Jon.

Entonces, ella notó la presencia de Ghost y camino hasta los pies de su cama. Se sentó frente a la chimenea, sobre la alfombra del suelo, y acarició suavemente al lobo. Aquella imagen fue más que suficiente para hacerlo sonreír, y decidió acompañarlos, sentándose junto a su hermana. Se acomodó a su lado, apoyando la espalda sobre los pies de la cama de Arya, y ambos quedaron en silencio. Cuando Ghost se durmió, ella dejó de acariciarlo y también apoyó su peso a su lado. La mano de Arya rozó la suya, y él la tomó lentamente. Permaneció inmóvil un par de segundos, dándole la oportunidad de que se aparte, pero en cambio, ella entrelazó sus dedos, y apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro. La sensación de la respiración de Arya sobre su piel, fue toda la tranquilidad que siempre anheló. Hubo tantas noches en que soñó con la muerte de su hermana y en las que pensó que ella se esfumaría de su lado como agua entre sus manos; tantas noches en que lo único que necesitó fue eso, la respiración de Arya contra su piel, recordándole que estaba a su lado, viva y segura.

Quedaron así, con sus manos entrelazadas, durante lo que pareció una eternidad, y cuando la noche apareció, Arya cayó dormida con la cabeza sobre su pecho. A un costado, la luz de la luna iluminaba el jarrón de rosas, y un pétalo azulado caía sobre la cama, pero toda la atención de Jon estaba centrada en ella. Él la atrajo aún más sobre su cuerpo, mientras cerraba sus ojos y se hundía en ella una vez más. El cansancio no tardó en arrastrarlo también, y así fue como Jon se durmió, con el sonido de la respiración de Arya, el calor del su cuerpo contra el suyo, y  _el aroma de las rosas de invierno_.


End file.
